


Peggy's Phone

by mrvanillamilkshake



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, domestic!cartinelli, modern!cartinelli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrvanillamilkshake/pseuds/mrvanillamilkshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie gets a hold of Peggy's phone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy's Phone

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in a long time, so let me know if there's any mistakes or anything.
> 
> Also, I got this idea from a headcanon I found on tumblr. Unfortunately I don't remember who posted it, but thanks for the idea to inspire me to write! ;)

Today had been a quiet day. Peggy was sitting across the couch from Angie, while she reading her book. Angie had been scrolling between apps on her phone, from one social media app to a gaming app and vice versa. After awhile, Angie switched off her phone, and set her phone onto her lap. She noticed Peggy's phone was sitting on the small coffee table beside them, laying face down and untouched. Angie reached over, grabbing Peggy's phone. 

 

"Hey, Peg?" Angie nudged Peggy's leg with her foot.

 

Peggy glanced up, blinking slowly to focus her eyes. "Yes, dear?"

 

"What's the password to your phone?"

 

Peggy raised a suspicious eyebrow to Angie's sudden interest in her phone. "1-9-6-4, why do you need my phone?"

 

"Oh, no reason," Angie replied with a sly grin on her lips as she pressed the password into the other woman's phone. Peggy sighed, still not quite sure what her girlfriend was up to, and went back to her book.

 

The homescreen of Peggy's phone flashed open, and Angie frowned at the lack of apps on her phone. Scrolling to the App-Store, Angie downloaded some apps like Instagram, Snapchat, and a few others. Y'know, only the necessary apps. Once each app had finished downloading, Angie opened up the Instagram app and created an account for Peggy. Setting up Peggy's profile wasn't too hard, expect for the fact Peggy only had a few selfies, and those selfies were mostly of her and Peggy. After she finished setting up Peggy's account, she made she to make Peggy follow Dottie, Edwin, Howard, and herself, of course, and a few others. 

 

Now, the next step was to add a picture of Peggy without her noticing. Angie pulled her knees up to her chest, propping the phone between her legs as she tried to make it as subtle as possible as she took a few pictures of he girlfriend reading. Looking through the pictures, a grin spread across her face. Angie noticed when Peggy read, her eyebrows furrowed together in concentration, and her lips pursed together only in the slightest bit. Angie thought it was absolutely one of the most adorable faces Peggy pulls. 

 

Peggy glanced back up from her book, noticing the way Angie was acting. "Should I even dare ask whatever it is that you're up to?" Angie only giggled and shook her head.

 

Angie eventually set Peggy's phone back onto the coffee table once she was satisfied with the picture she chose to upload. Peggy had carefully watched Angie set her phone back, noticing the way Angie had become more smiley and bubblier. "What did you do?" Peggy asked carefully, marking her page, setting her book onto her lap.

 

"Me? Oh, nothing. You really need to take more selfies of yourself, Peg. You're so pretty, and you hardly have any!" Peggy blushed at the compliment.

 

“I never have time to take selfies, unlike someone else,” she smirked at Angie.

 

Angie scoffed, “I have to get used to my picture being taken all the time, so I better start now and get used to it sooner. Makes sense, right?”

 

Peggy nodded in agreement, “Right. So when you were using my phone, you were only taking selfies, correct?”

 

Angie laughed awkwardly, opening her mouth about to say something, only to be interrupted by Peggy’s phone vibrating. Peggy shot Angie a skeptical look, and reached over to grab her phone. Angie sunk into the couch as Peggy unlocked her phone to figure out the cause of her phone to vibrate. “Angie!” Peggy exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, English?”

 

“Why do I suddenly have an Instragram account, and why is there a picture of me reading?” Peggy asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

 

“Because for one, English, you’re absolutely adorable when you read; two, you need more selfies of yourself.”

 

“I hardly think this counts as a selfie! You took it, not me.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s still of you.” Angie retorted. “So it does count.”

 

Peggy could only roll her eyes at her ridiculous girlfriend, and tossed a pillow at her head. “Sometimes I don’t know what to do with you,” she laughed.

 

“You love me, English,” Angie grinned proudly.

 

“And that I do,” she giggled, leaning over to peck her on the cheek.


End file.
